Mutations in oncogenes play an important role in the development of neoplasias. Detection of mutations in oncogenes can be used to detect neoplastic cells and genetic predispositions to neoplasias. Thus, there is a need in the art for the identification of mammalian oncogenes which can be used in methods of diagnosing, prognosing, and treating neoplastic cells in humans and other mammals.